The Bullet of Elysium
by Red Sherry
Summary: [HIATUS]Misi terakhir Kai sebagai agen MI5 memaksanya untuk terlibat dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama D.O, juga berbagai emosi yang tidak sengaja ikut serta bersama kehadiran lelaki itu. [KAISOO/YAOI]
1. Prologue

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **THE BULLET OF** **ELYSIUM**  
" _Baby, I might be everything you ever were afraid of,_ _but so are you._ "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Pairing :** Kaisoo (Jongin/Kyungsoo)  
 **Rating** : M (Mature)  
 **Genre :** Action, Thriller, Romance  
 **Warning :** Violence, Assault, Blood, Mature Content, Bad Plot, Bad Description (and basically any excuse for my lack of skill in writing)  
 **Notes** : Special for _ **My Cutie Cindy**_ , this is not so crime and more like Spy!AU. M'sorry, please don't hate me orz orz orz

.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**  
CLOSING GAMBITS

* * *

.

" _You're bloody unbelievable_!" Suho menggebrak meja untuk yang kesekian kali.

Pelipisnya berdenyut nyeri akibat banyaknya teriakan yang ia lontarkan dalam lima belas menit terakhir. Ia bahkan mengabaikan beberapa barang yang sudah berantakan di atas meja kerjanya; noda kopi tumpah, telepon yang sedikit miring, alat tulis yang melompat dari tempatnya, serta perkakas lain yang bergeser satu setengah inci.

Biasanya, Suho tidak akan segan untuk merapikan benda-benda itu segera—sebuah kebiasaan yang terbentuk dari pekerjaannya selama bertahun-tahun dikombinasikan dengan sifat perfeksionis yang ia miliki sejak dulu.

Namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Mata Suho menatap lurus tanpa jeda ke seorang lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. Lelaki itu tampak tidak acuh, seakan setiap kalimat yang Suho tujukan kepadanya hanya keluar-masuk telinga tanpa dicerna.

"Aku sudah perintahkan padamu untuk berhenti membunuh seseorang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan misi ini!" Lanjut Suho kembali menekankan poin permasalahan yang sedang ia bicarakan.

Lelaki yang dimaksud menghela nafas, tetap memainkan ayunan pendulum di bawah lampu meja sementara Suho mengulang nasihat yang telah ia kemukakan sejak lelaki itu masuk ke ruangannya—juga beberapa minggu ini.

"007!" Suho menggeram, kesabarannya telah mencapai dasar. Ia jarang mengalamatkan anak buahnya dengan kode agen. Tetapi lelaki yang sedang ia hadapi kali ini benar-benar menguras seluruh energinya. "Dengarkan ketika pimpinanmu sedang berbicara."

Mendeteksi nada tegas Suho, lelaki itu akhirnya membalas tatapannya. "Kau tahu jelas apa yang mendorongku berbuat seperti ini."

Suho menegakkan tubuh. Rasa lelah merambati punggung hingga kepalanya. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya kuat, mengetahui bahwa tidak ada cara lain yang bisa digunakan agar lelaki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk hengkang dari MI5.

"Oh, baiklah." Desah Suho menyerah kalah.

Perubahan antusiasme tertangkap jelas dari lelaki di depannya. "Kau setuju?"

Suho membalas dengan anggukan lemah, kemudian menyambar cepat sebelum lelaki itu sempat merayakan kemenangannya, "Satu misi terakhir." Tuntut Suho datar. "Aku minta kau menangani satu misi terakhir. Jika kau berhasil menuntaskannya, aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu."

" _Bring it on_."

Pandangan Suho beralih ke monitor raksasa yang melekat di dinding kanan ruangan. Suho tidak perlu melakukan perintah apapun untuk membuat lelaki yang sedari tadi tidak menaruh perhatian padanya berjalan mendekat ke layar itu.

"Kau ingin aku menangani hal sepele semacam ini sebagai misi terakhir?"

"Analisa baik-baik." Sahut Suho.

Ia memperhatikan lelaki yang kini tengah memincing, menelusuri layar dengan tampilan peta negara Inggris lebih teliti. Terdapat beberapa titik merah berpendar—mengindikasikan berbagai insiden pada daerah-daerah tertentu. Hyde Park, Chelsea, Westminster, Mayfair, Trafalgar Square, dan British Museum. Di sudut kiri bawah, deskripsi mengenai insiden yang telah terjadi terpapar lengkap beserta dengan foto saat kejadian berlangsung.

Seuntai tawa kecil mendadak terdengar menggema. "Ah, menarik."

Suho melepaskan sengal sarkastik. Ia selalu menyayangkan mengapa intelegensi tinggi serta kemapuan fisik kuat lelaki itu harus diiringi dengan kepribadian menyebalkan. Keduanya kini bertatap muka. Bertukar pendapat dalam bisu karena mereka sama-sama mengerti bahwa misi ini tidak seremeh yang orang biasa duga.

"Aku akan menerima misi ini jika kau mengabulkan dua syarat."

Suho melipat tangan di dada, bersiap untuk mendengarkan sugesti aneh yang akan lelaki itu berikan. Toh, ini bukan pertama kalinya.

"Aku boleh memilih sendiri _partner_ yang kuinginkan dan siapapun itu kau harus menyetujuinya."

Kebimbangan membasuh Suho sejenak sebelum ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dalam misi ini, setiap resiko memegang beban sepadan. Instingnya mengatakan, ada rencana lebih besar tesembunyi yang sekiranya dapat membahayakan pemerintahan Inggris di balik insiden kecil yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu terbaik," Suho menatap tajam ke arah agen yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, menegaskan otorisasinya sebagai pemimpin sekaligus memperingatkan bahwa ia masih memiliki kuasa atas lelaki itu, " _Kai_."

Sebagai balasan, lelaki itu tersenyum selagi tangannya melakukan gerakan salut yang mencemooh, " _Roger that_ , K."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

HELLO! Berawal dari kebosanan akhirnya FF ini lahir. Mungkin beda banget dari semua FF yang pernah aku bikin, jadi aku minta maaf kalo misal masih banyak kekurangan nantinya. HIHIHIHI.

Prolog singkat ini sedikitnya buat mancing sih, kalian tertarik gak sama genre macem ini. Jadi kalo misal kalian suka, please review! Credits film apa aja yang menginspirasi FF ini bakal dipost di chapter terakhir untuk menghindari spoiler, wuahahahaha. AND I KNOW 007 IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN MI6 SPY, BUT WTH.

 **OH, QUICK QUESTION**! Butuh daftar istilah atau enggak? Kalo misal yang udah akrab sama film Spy sih biasanya udah ngerti. Hehehehehe.

 _So, what do you guys think_?  
Review, saran, kritik, serta komentar lain akan sangat teramat diapresiasi :3

 _KAISOO FTW!_

XOXO  
 **Red Sherry  
**


	2. Steady, Aim, Shoot

.

 **THE BULLET OF ELYSIUM**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE  
** STEADY, AIM, SHOOT

* * *

.

Jubah malam terlihat pekat menggantung di langit Edinburgh. Cahaya kuning keemasan mendominasi sebagian isi kota yang belum juga tertidur. Menara jam Hotel Balmoral menjulang tinggi, menampakkan waktu yang lebih cepat tiga menit menuju tengah malam. Sejarah mengatakan, hal itu merupakan siasat agar warga kota ini tidak tertinggal jadwal kereta mereka. Sebuah fakta menarik yang setidaknya akan membuat para turis melongok ke arah arloji masing-masing untuk memastikan bahwa fakta itu valid.

Do Kyungso— _mungkin_ dapat dikategorikan sebagai seorang turis.

Mendarat dari Amsterdam di Bandara Edinburgh dengan nama Lee Joonyoung—satu nama samaran lain yang ia pilih di antara setumpuk identitas palsu dalam brankas kamarnya, Kyungsoo tidak menaruh peduli barang sepeserpun pada keindahan kota yang tengah ia kunjungi.

Dengan mantel beledu tebal membalut, sepasang sarung tangan kulit di saku, juga _hardcase_ gitar terjinjing di tangan kanan, Kyungsoo segera menuju ke tempat ia berdiri sekarang begitu kakinya berpijak di Ingliston.

Atap gedung ini merupakan pilihan tepat menurut Kyungsoo.

Ia dapat leluasa mengamati _skyline_ di hadapannya dengan jarak pandang cukup lebar. Tidak ada penerangan langsung yang menyorot ke direksinya. Ketinggian bangunan ini bahkan sempurna untuk kecepatan angin yang masih bisa ditoleran. Namun yang paling utama adalah, gedung ini terletak sejajar dengan sebuah hotel berjarak sekitar 800 kaki darinya.

Sejajar dengan tempat dimana target yang akan ia eksekusi berada.

Kyungsoo bernafas teratur selagi ia mengintip lewat teropong senapan laras panjangnya. Mulut senapan itu mengikuti gerak mobil dengan plat nomor serta ciri-ciri sesuai dengan apa yang telah kliennya informasikan.

 _Steady._

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang ketika mobil itu berhenti dan target yang ia incar beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia kembali memastikan kecocokan wajah sebelum telunjuknya bersiap menarik pelatuk.

 _Aim._

Bidikan teropong senapannya kini berada di kepala taget—tepat di kening. Kyungsoo menahan nafas agar tidak terjadi satupun gerakan yang dapat menggagalkan tembakannya. Satu centi dapat menjadi perkara rumit saat seseorang sedang menjadi penembak jitu.

 _Shoot._

Desingan sayup terdengar menandakan peluru telah melesat lepas dari laras. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo melihat targetnya tumbang diikuti gerak tubuh panik dari orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar target.

Ia menyeringai puas.

Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo memasukkan senapannya ke dalam _hardcase_ gitar beserta selongsong peluru yang sudah kosong kemudian melucuti sarung tangannya sambil berderap kecil menuju tangga darurat. Jarinya menari di atas papan tombol ponsel, mengetik serangkaian huruf sebelum menekan opsi _kirim_.

 _ **Mission Accomplished.**_

Kyungsoo jelas tidak menyadari sepasang mata telah mengamatinya sejak tadi lewat sebuah _binocular_ dari jendela gedung seberang.

Atau senyum penuh ketertarikan yang muncul dari pemilik mata tersebut.

 **—o—o—o—**

Ketika Kyungsoo kembali ke Lincoln, ia bernama Han Kangwoo—seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun dengan kepribadian santun yang memiliki toko buku kecil di pinggir kota.

Kyungsoo memilih kota itu sebagai tempat persinggahan tetap. Membangun persona baru lewat kacamata besar serta cara bicara halus yang sering membuat pengunjung di toko bukunya betah untuk bercakap. Kyungsoo sengaja mengakrabkan diri dengan banyak orang karena menurut pengamatannya, sifat pendiam justru akan menimbulkan rumor lebih cepat.

Hari itu—bagaimanapun merupakan tipikal hari Selasa yang biasa.

Toko bukunya tetap terlihat lengang seperti hari Selasa kebanyakan, jalanan di luar hanya menampakkan beberapa pengendara sepeda yang mondar-mandir, sedang udara lembab masih saja membuat kulitnya lengket.

Ia tidak dapat menemukan perbedaan apapun antara hari Selasa ini dengan hari Selasa yang lain.

Sampai, sebuah suara dengan aksen _british_ kental berceletuk rendah di dekat telinganya. "Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit bantuan."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kuat-kuat karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar ketukan langkah kaki mendekat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang bisa luput dari sensitifitas pendengaran yang sudah ia latih selama bertahun-tahun.

Pada momen itu juga, Kyungsoo memprediksi bahwa hari Selasa-nya akan segera berubah.

"Oh, tentu. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut Kyungsoo seramah mungkin, berusaha tetap memasang kedok pemuda polos untuk mengecoh siapapun lelaki ini. Ia melirik ke arah dua buku seri ensiklopedia di genggaman lelaki itu kemudian menambahkan, " _Science enthusiast_?"

" _No_. " Lelaki itu tersenyum sekilas, sebelum meletakkan buku yang ternyata merupakan seri 'D' dan 'O' dari kumpulan ensiklopedia di dekat mesin kasir. " _Not even remotely_."

Kyungsoo tergelak kecil dalam hati. Ia mendongak, menjaga kilat antusiasme yang berseri dari matanya. Lelaki ini jelas bukan klien yang ingin menyewa jasanya. Tetapi hal itu justru lebih menarik karena Kyungsoo merasa tantangannya berkurang sejak NCA kehilangan jejaknya satu tahun lalu.

Kyungsoo bertopang dagu, menyandarkan kedua sikunya ke atas pemukaan meja agar jarak antara ia dan lelaki itu lebih dekat. Ia menatap mata lelaki itu langsung, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak takut dengan ancaman apapun yang akan lelaki itu layangkan.

" _I'm_ Kai— _in case you're wondering_."

" _Cute name_." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Pandangannya kini beralih ke belakang bahu Kai, memindai apakah toko bukunya sedang dalam keadaan kosong. Ia berdecak pelan ketika menangkap Mrs. Wayne masih berkutat di depan satu rak buku dengan mimik bimbang. "Boleh aku permisi sebentar?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyungsoo berjalan dari balik mesin kasir.

Ia menepuk pundak Mrs. Wayne, mengutarakan permintaan maaf karena ia harus menutup toko bukunya lebih awal. Kyungsoo bahkan memberi wanita paruh baya itu beberapa buku teknik merajut secara cuma-cuma. Ia memilih mengatakan bahwa itu merupakan balasan atas _beanie_ rajut hadiah dari Mrs. Wayne di hari Natal silam dan bukan sebagai cindera mata terakhir darinya.

Segera setelah Mrs. Wayne hilang dari pandangan, Kyungsoo menutup pintu toko.

"Jadi," Kyungsoo menggeser slot kunci pintunya, "bantuan macam apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" lalu memutar kunci tuasnya, hingga pintu itu dapat dipastikan berada dalam keadaan terkunci rapat.

Mengesampingkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kai justru membuka topik percakapan lain. "Kau tahu?" katanya, "aku kira pembunuh bayaran bernama D.O yang membuat NCA kelabakan kemarin memiliki postur yang sedikit, yah…" lelaki itu berdecak menyindir, "lebih mengintimidasi."

"Kecewa?" Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah dingin, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat naik. Ia menarik keluar Glock 17 yang terselip di belakang ikat pinggangnya, kemudian mengambil langkah panjang mendekati Kai.

Kai refleks mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam _gesture_ menyerah. " _Easy there, doll face_."

" _Doll face_ , huh?" Moncong pistol Kyungsoo kini menekan kening Kai kasar. "Mari kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menyebutku menggunakan nama panggilan itu setelah ini."

Kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah _berantakan_.

Kai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian berbalik dengan punggung menempel di dada Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menghimpit Kyungsoo ke dinding, telunjuknya berada di atas telunjuk Kyungsoo, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Bunyi tembakan bertubi terdengar menghasilkan lubang di lantai kayu toko buku itu. Kyungsoo menggertakkan gigi ketika mengetahui Kai berhasil menghabiskan seluruh isi pistolnya.

"Kau membuang-buang peluruku." Geramnya kesal.

Ia mencekik Kai menggunakan lengan, memusatkan ototnya untuk menghambat pernafasan lelaki itu. Namun Kai tiba-tiba membungkuk, membanting Kyungsoo dengan cepat ke atas lantai. Kyungsoo tersengal gusar—sedikit tersinggung karena Kai tidak mengeluarkan senjata yang lelaki itu simpan di balik jaket. Ia merasa Kai tidak menaruh usaha penuh untuk melawannya.

"Mencoba bermain-main?" sindirnya halus sembari menyambar vas di atas meja kemudian melemparkannya ke wajah Kai.

Kai menghindar secepat kilat dan kesempatan itu segera dimanfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali berdiri. Ia berderap ke arah Kai, menghantamkan pangkal pistolnya ke mata lelaki itu. Kai sedikit terhuyung karena serangan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, tetapi Kyungsoo lebih gesit untuk menerjang dadanya.

Bunyi bedebum memenuhi ruangan ketika punggung Kai bersambut dengan rak buku di belakangnya. Lelaki itu melenguh keras seraya memutar persedian lengannya yang mungkin cedera.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik." Keluh Kai jengkel.

Lelaki itu melompat berdiri, tangannya sibuk membersihkan debu yang mengotori pakaiannya seolah-olah itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Merasa semakin dipermainkan, Kyungsoo segera melayangkan pukulan ke rahang Kai, dilanjutkan dengan ayunan kaki ke diafragma, beberapa tinju di rusuk, dan satu hantaman siku tepat di tulang dada. Masih belum puas, Kyungsoo mengakhiri serangannya dengan tendangan di pipi hingga Kai jatuh terpelanting ke atas kursi kayu.

Melihat Kai yang masih belum berniat untuk membalas, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak meladeninya lebih lanjut. Ia meraih ujung jaket Kai, menyeret lelaki itu ke salah satu rak besi bertiang kurus.

"Anggap ini sebagai pelajaran." Kyungsoo menghempaskan Kai kasar.

Ia menggeledah jaket Kai, membuang semua senjata—yang seperti dugannya tersembunyi di balik pakaian lelaki itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa Kai sudah bertangan kosong, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan beberapa buku di rak samping kanannya. Tangannya meraba sejenak untuk menarik tembok bata yang berlubang dan mengambil borgol yang ia simpan di sana.

"Lain kali," Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memborgol tangan Kai ke tiang, "sebelum kau memanggil seseorang dengan julukan _doll face_ ," kemudian memasukkan bom mini yang tersimpan di balik kaus kakinya ke saku jaket lelaki itu, "pastikan kau sudah mengenal kepribadiannya dengan baik."

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai dengan raut mengejek sebagai salam perpisahan. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar, merangkap kemeja polosnya menggunakan sweater dan mengganti kacamatanya menjadi hitam. Sementara pikirannya berkelana untuk menemukan tempat singgah yang baru, jarinya menekan tombol pemicu bom.

Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo bersumpah ia mendengar teriakan Mrs. Wayne segera setelah gemuruh bunyi ledakan terjadi.

 **—o—o—o—**

Adalah saat Kyungsoo tengah berada pada fase eksekusi di Birmingham—target yang ia incar sedang berlari pelan sementara matahari baru saja meninggalkan kaki langit, ketika ia mendengar suara beraksen _british_ yang sama di toko bukunya beberapa waktu lampau berbisik mengeluhkan, " _You're pretty rude, you know_?"

Kyungsoo membelalak lebar, buru-buru menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu hanya untuk melihat Kai berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan pistol teracung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Selamat?" Kai memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil sembari melanjutkan, "Bukankah rahasia membuat manusia menjadi lebih manusia?"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut berang. Ia bersiap untuk mengalihkan mulut senjatanya ke arah Kai, namun dalam waktu singkat, Kai memutar pergelangan tangannya hingga ke balik punggung dan menjepit tubuhnya kuat ke pagar teralis.

"Aku sudah katakan, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan. Berhentilah bersikap ofensif." Desah Kai malas.

Kyungsoo menggeram ketika Kai memaksanya untuk menjatuhkan senjata. Usahanya untuk berkelit lepas dari pertahanan lelaki itu berujung sia-sia. Jadi, ia melenguh pasrah, menghentikan semua perlawanannya, lalu mengemukakan alasan mengapa ia sama sekali tidak mau menerima tawaran Kai.

" _Aku bekerja sendiri_."

Setengah alis Kai terangkat tidak peduli. Lelaki itu justru menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke atas pagar sebelum memborgolnya dengan borgol sama yang ia gunakan di toko buku tempo lalu. Kyungsoo mendengus getir karena ironi yang ia terima. Pandangannya berpaling untuk memperhatikan Kai dengan penuh penasaran ketika lelaki itu mengambil alih senjatanya.

"Blaser R93? _Classy."_ Komentar Kai pendek.

Posisi lelaki itu kini berubah dalam mode siaga.

Dilihat dari gerak tubuh serta cara Kai mempergunakan senjata, Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu jelas bukan pemula. Kemampuan Kai dalam melarikan di situasi genting seperti tempo lalu juga bukan kemampuan yang bisa dimiliki orang awam. Belum lagi—sesuatu yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Kai adalah agen profesional terlatih adalah bagaimana lelaki itu dapat menemukannya hingga ke tempat ini.

"Kau membaca surat kabar kemarin?" celetuk Kai tiba-tiba, mata lelaki itu menempel di teropong senapan.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung sejenak karena pertanyaan tidak lazim Kai. Ingatannya berputar pada satu hari lalu, ketika ia sedang menghabiskan sekitar tiga puluh menit bersembunyi di balik surat kabar untuk menganalisa targetnya.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu karena ia tidak sepenuhnya menaruh konsentrasi pada isi surat kabar itu. "Atau mungkin mendekati." Tambahnya tidak lama kemudian.

"Pria beruban dengan baju dan celana olahraga merah?" tanya Kai lagi dengan topik yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung. Ia menatap Kai yang masih fokus di balik teropong sebelum memahami bahwa lelaki itu sedang menyebutkan ciri-ciri target yang akan ia eksekusi hari ini.

"Ya, pria itu." Balas Kyungsoo membenarkan. "Tetapi jangan tembak bagian vitalnya, klienku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah ancaman."

" _Got it_." Ucap Kai santai, seraya menarik pelatuk senapan laras panjang Kyungsoo.

Bibir lelaki itu kemudian tersungging, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah berhasil menembak dengan tepat sasaran. Masih dengan tersenyum, Kai mengambil selongsong peluru yang sudah kosong lalu melempar-lemparkannya ke udara. Selanjutnya, Lelaki itu berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo, memasukkan senapan yang telah ia gunakan kembali ke dalam tas tenis yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Perhatikanlah berita di surat kabar atau televisi lebih sering." Kai mendongak, mata hazel lelaki itu bersinar karena sinar matahari yang terbias tepat di korneanya. "Setelah itu, aku akan memberi tahumu bantuan apa yang sedari kemarin aku bicarakan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Tandas Kyungsoo tegas, sepenuhnya geram, karena ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kai mengira ia akan mengikuti rencana lelaki itu.

Tetapi Kai tertawa mencebik, berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah memancarkan kepercayaan diri yang melangit. "Oh, tenanglah. Aku selalu punya cara."

Dengan kalimat itu, Kai berlalu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa melepas ikatan borgolnya atau sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa Kyungsoo gunakan untuk membuka kunci borgol. Seolah masih belum cukup, Kyungsoo melihat kerumunan orang beserta polisi menunjuk-nunjuk ke direksinya.

"Ugh," Ia mencelos sembari memutar bola matanya, " _bloody nutter_."

 **—o—o—o—**

Pertemuan ketiga mereka—atau _oh, entahlah_ Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata apa, kira-kira berlangsung seperti ini.

Ia ditugaskan untuk memburu seorang pengedar narkoba yang melarikan mobil dengan jok belakang berisi bubuk opium dari kelompok mafia ternama. Pimpinan kelompok mafia itu mengaku bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkan kerugian yang ia terima karena aksi nekat pengedar narkoba tersebut. Ia hanya ingin memberi sedikit gertakan bahwa bermain-main dengan bisnisnya bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya pengedar narkoba itu lakukan.

Dan gertakan sederhana yang dimaksud pimpinan mafia itu menyibukkan Kyungsoo selama seminggu penuh. Ia melompat dari bar ke bar hingga ke casino, bertemu dengan beberapa penyalur obat terlarang demi mengumpulkan informasi.

Setelah berbagai konfrontasi melelahkan yang Kyungsoo lalui, ia akhirnya menemukan titik terang bahwa buronan yang ia cari selama ini tengah bersembunyi di Durham.

Tidak dibutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk bertandang ke Durham. Meskipun mayoritas orang menyatakan bahwa Durham adalah kota kecil, mencari seseorang di antara empat puluh ribu jiwa dalam kota itu tetap menjadi permasalahan pelik.

Beruntungnya, pada hari ketiga—dengan bantuan berlembar _poundsterling_ yang ia jejalkan ke kantong salah seorang _junkie_ , Kyungsoo memperoleh lokasi pasti dari si pengedar narkoba.

Berbekal USP Compact yang telah dilengkapi peredam, Kyungsoo melaksanakan operasinya pada dini hari. Ia membobol paksa salah satu rumah di bantaran Sungai Wear, mengendap masuk ke ruang tengah dengan pistol dalam keadaan siaga.

Suara raungan tidak jelas dari ruang tidur segera membuat Kyungsoo berubah haluan. Ia bergegas menuju ke ruangan itu, ujung telunjuknya telah bersiap di pelatuk pistolnya.

Namun, semua kewaspadaannya berujung percuma.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk memergoki target incarannya sudah terikat di kepala ranjang dengan mulut tersumpal pakaian dalam.

Bibir Kyungsoo menganga lebar, kakinya serasa membeku di tanah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Dering ponsel adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali bergerak. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa mengucapkan kata sapa seperti biasa. Di ujung sambungan, Kyungsoo mendengar kliennya tertawa, menuturkan kalimat untuk memuji hasil kerjanya, diiringi kalimat menggantung yang berubah ragu.

"Tetapi D.O," si pemimpin mafia itu berdesis bingung dan Kyungsoo dapat membayangkan guratan terbentuk di sekitar kening pria itu, "mengapa kau mengambil resiko besar dengan menyuruh kurirmu datang ke tempatku sambil membawa jok mobil berisi opium itu tanpa dibongkar terlebih dahulu?"

Jantung Kyungsoo seakan melompat ke tenggorokan. "Bisakah kau sebutkan siapa nama kurirku?" Ia menjaga suaranya setenang mungkin. "Hanya ingin memastikan."

Terdapat sebuah jeda panjang yang membuat Kyungsoo bertaruh ia bisa membunuh seluruh populasi kota jika pria itu tidak kunjung bicara. Ia menunggu dengan tangan terkepal kuat, pembuluh darah tercetak jelas di permukaan kepalannya, sebelum si pemimpin mafia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan satu kata singkat.

" _Kai_."

Kyungso melipat bibir kuat lalu menutup panggilan itu sesegera mungkin.

Ia sekarang tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan ' _aku selalu punya cara_ '.

Kai ternyata berencana untuk mengganggu pekerjaanya, menghilangkan kepuasannya dengan sengaja menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya selangkah lebih awal, dan otaknya sama sekali belum bisa menebak darimana lelaki itu mendapatkan informasi yang berkaitan dengan targetnya.

Pada dini hari senyap dimana arus aliran Sungai Wear bersenandung merdu mengirimkan kenyamanan, seorang pengedar narkoba malang harus menyaksikan tawa maniak sesosok lelaki yang membuat tubunya gemetar ketakutan. Serta, satu pukulan telak tanpa sebab yang membuat kesadarannya hilang seketika.

 **—o—o—o—**

Kejadian serupa—tentu saja, tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Pada tugas berikutnya, Kai mungkin hanya berjarak lima menit lebih dahulu dari kedatangan Kyungsoo. Namun lelaki itu telah berhasil membunuh targetnya hingga tewas, menyisakannya dengan pekerjaan paling menyebalkan; menghilangkan jejak.

Umpatan beruntun berseling decit sarung tangan karet terdengar ketika Kyungsoo menggosok permukaan lantai yang bersimbah darah menggunakan Hydrogen Peroxide. Ia melakukan prosedur itu berulang kali, berupaya untuk menghindari reaksi luminol sekecil apapun yang bisa terjadi. Selepas itu, Kyungsoo membuang mayat target yang sudah diikat pemberat ke danau, lalu mengemudi menuju ke hotel dengan kemarahan menyelimuti kepala.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sama.

Target yang ia incar sudah tidak bernyawa, ditembak tepat di jantung, menembus hingga ke rusuk belakang dan menimbulkan percikan darah yang menyebar ke dinding. Kyungsoo mengambil _sponge_ serta sarung tangan karetnya setengah hati, membersihkan sisa kekacauan itu seperti sebelumnya, kemudian mengubur mayat target di hutan pinus yang dekat dengan lokasi kejadian.

Lusa setelahnya, targetnya sudah terkapar dalam posisi tengkurap, berusaha merangkak menuju ke luar ruangan karena kakinya kanannya tertembak dan Kyungsoo mengutuk sebab Kai sengaja tidak membunuh target itu persis seperti permintaan kliennya. Lalu setelahnya, Kyungsoo disambut dengan target yang memilki lubang di kepala, luka bakar berbentuk cincin di kening pria itu menandakan bahwa Kai langsung meletakkan moncong pistolnya saat menembak.

Kemudian lagi, targetnya disayat di leher, kemudian lagi, targetnya di tembak empat kali di punggung, kemudian lagi, targetnya mati dengan tubuh membiru karena tenggelam.

Kemudian lagi, lagi, _lagi_ dan Kyungsoo terus-menerus terjebak dengan pekerjaan paling menyebalkan. _Sponge._ Sarung tangan karet. Hydrogen Peroxide. Buang Mayat. Hotel. Ulang, ulang, _ulang_.

Hingga pada suatu titik, Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengikuti permainan Kai. Berharap lelaki itu akan jenuh lalu menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tergugah untuk membantunya dalam hal apapun.

Tetapi pada hari itu juga, Kai ternyata mencoba menyulut amarahnya.

Kyungsoo mengira lelaki itu sedang berbaik hati karena meninggalkan kepala targetnya—ya, hanya kepala, untuk ia jadikan sebagai barang bukti ke klien bahwa ia sudah melaksakan tugas. Hingga, pemikiran singkat itu segera berhenti ketika ia mendengar alunan lagu Coldplay dari pemutar musik yang telah di set _timer_ -nya.

" _When you try your best,  
but you don't succeed.  
When you get what you want,  
but not what you need._"

Kyungsoo tergelak tipis—nyaris setipis benang tajam yang bisa melukai ujung jari jika seseorang salah bergerak. Ia tidak mempercayai Kai sedang mengejeknya lewat lirik lagu. Selera humor lelaki itu sungguh payah untuk ukuran orang dewasa.

" _Well,_ " Kyungsoo merelakan satu peluru terbuang dari kamar pistolnya untuk membuat pemutar musik itu meringkik seperti tikus tercekik, " _two can play at this game_."

 **—o—o—o—**

Kyungsoo tidak lagi membuang kesempatan untuk membalas Kai.

Ia telah memperhitungkan lebih matang beragam langkah yang harus ia tempuh demi mendahului lelaki itu mencapai targetnya. Kyungsoo bahkan mempersingkat waktu analisis, memilih langsung menuju fase eksekusi walaupun itu adalah hal riskan.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang profesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran adalah perkara keberanian.

Tetapi tidak hanya itu, profesi ini juga membutuhkan presisi yang tinggi.

Seorang pembunuh bayaran tidak bisa langsung membunuh targetnya begitu saja ketika menemukan target berada pada jarak jangkauan. Ia harus melakukan analisa mendalam terlebih dahulu. Mengira-ngira tempat mana yang paling tepat untuk melaksanakan eksekusi, metode membunuh apa yang harus digunakan, kapan waktu yang sesuai, hingga konsekuensi dari keputusan yang akan diambil nantinya.

Jika target sasaran adalah seseorang yang penting, maka tembakan jarak jauh di tempat umum adalah pilihan terbaik. Sebaliknya, jika target hanyalah orang biasa yang tidak mempunyai pengaruh besar, metode apapun bisa digunakan selama tidak ada saksi mata di sekitar.

Serangkaian pengetahuan dasar itu selalu Kyungsoo terapkan.

Namun Kyungsoo merasa tidak ada salahnya untuk bertindak ceroboh hanya untuk kali ini. Paling tidak, pengalaman bertahun-tahun tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

Tepat pada pukul sebelas malam, Kyungsoo akhirnya mendapatkan targetnya dalam genggaman. Ia telah mengikat lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahun itu ke kursi, siap untuk dibunuh. Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo menunda proses eksekusinya. Ia tidak ingin Kai datang ketika ia masih disibukkan dengan darah atau justru dalam keadaan lengah.

Kyungsoo duduk menunggu di kursi belakang target, bersembunyi di balik tubuh lelaki yang tidak berhenti meronta untuk melepaskan diri. P226-nya berada di atas pundak target, bersiap menembak siapapun yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Seberapapun Kyungsoo menajamkan telinga, ia tetap tidak bisa mendeteksi langkah kaki Kai. Apa yang ia dengar justru adalah bunyi kokang, pertanda lelaki itu telah berdiri di sekitar pintu.

Telunjuk Kyungsoo segera menekan pelatuk begitu ia melihat salah satu mata Kai mengintip dari sudut pintu.

" _Bloody hell_!" Kai refleks menarik tubuhnya untuk menghindar.

Kyungsoo kembali menembakkan isi pistolnya ke arah dinding tempat Kai bersembunyi. Menghujani lelaki itu dengan peluru tanpa memberi dirinya sendiri jeda untuk bernafas. " _Bugger off, you wanker_!" Ia berteriak gusar sembari mengisi kamar pelurunya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, aku butuh bantuan!" Jawab Kai tidak kalah gusar.

Kyungsoo melepaskan satu peluru lagi, "Cepat jelaskan!" Lalu satu peluru lagi, "Sekarang juga!"

"Oh, astaga." Sebuah pistol tiba-tiba meluncur ke kaki Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian melihat Kai berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terangkat. "Bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik? Demi Tuhan, waktuku sempit. Aku tidak bisa bermain-main lebih lama."

Kyungsoo menghentikan tembakannya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bersedia untuk membantu?"

Kai mencoba mengambil langkah, bergerak mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit, hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya terpisah oleh target. Kyungsoo menatap Kai lurus seraya berdiri untuk menyejajarkan pandang dengan lelaki itu. Kai membasahi bibir sejenak—seakan bimbang mengenai sesuatu yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya.

" _Clean slate_."

Pupil mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar dua kata itu. "Kau agen pemerintah?"

Anggukan Kai kian menambah misteri bagi Kyungsoo untuk menebak kemana sebenarnya pembicaraan ini mengarah. Untuk apa agen pemerintah menemuinya dan meminta bantuan? Terlebih, bantuan segenting apa yang membuat pemerintah menawarkan timbal balik sebesar itu?

"Dengar," Desah Kai lelah, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan misi ini sebelum kau setuju untuk berpartisipasi."

"Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kau sedang tidak menjebakku atau mengarang alasan—"

"Dan mempertaruhkan diriku sementara aku tahu kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja?" Kai melepaskan geraman rendah. "Oh, kau boleh memiliki figur yang menarik, tetapi kepalamu sungguh sekeras batu."

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merayu." Sela Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang, juga bukan waktu yang tempat untuk mempersulitku."

Kyungsoo berjalan mengitari target, lalu menempatkan diri di hadapan Kai. "Bagaimana mungkin aku setuju untuk membantumu jika aku tidak tahu dalam masalah apa aku akan terlibat?"

"Sudahkah kau mengikuti berita seperti saranku?" Kai bernafas panjang saat Kyungsoo tidak kunjung menjawab. "Itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa aku berikan kepadamu. Lagipula, tidakkah imbalan yang aku tawarkan cukup sepadan untuk membuatmu tidak mempertimbangkan ini terlalu lama?"

Ya, Kai memilki poin. _Clean slate_ merupakan perkara penting bagi pelaku kriminal. Penghapusan catatan kejahatan dari seluruh sistem pengamanan dalam hitungan detik tanpa perlu identitas baru atau mengganti wajah, siapa yang tidak tergiur?

Kyungsoo _memang_ belum membutuhkannya saat ini. Tetapi dengan memiliki jaminan itu, setidaknya ia bisa memutuskan pensiun dengan tenang nantinya. Katakan, kau tidak mau kan berumur tujuh puluh tahun dan masih harus terus melarikan diri karena status buronan?

"Ah, kau sedang mempertimbangkannya sekarang?" Tawa rendah Kai membuyarkan Kyungsoo dari kemelut di kepalanya.

"Diam." Kyungsoo menembak udara kosong di dekat telinga Kai, membuat lelaki itu berjengit kaget dan segera menutup telinganya.

" _You're awfully rude_." Kritik Kai tajam.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terlalu hanyut dalam percakapan mereka hingga tidak menyadari terdapat satu orang lain yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Keduanya menengok bersamaan, menatap lelaki yang sudah bermandikan peluh serta wajah sayu karena ketakutan.

"Merasa dilupakan?" Ujar Kyungsoo dingin sambil mencengkram rambut targetnya kasar. Ia membuka penyumpal mulut lelaki itu, menggantikannya dengan pistol. "Klienku memerintahkanku untuk menyiksamu dengan keji karena kau membunuh istri dan anaknya."

Targetnya memejamkan mata, menggumamkan ' _kumohon_ ' yang membuat pistol Kyungsoo bergetar.

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis. "Kau lebih tidak bermoral, kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah membunuh wanita atau anak-anak." Ia melesakkan P226-nya hingga ke tenggorokan lelaki itu. "Bersyukurlah aku sedang terburu-buru."

Detik berikutnya, target Kyungsoo terkulai, darah mengucur dari lubang di leher belakangnya yang menganga.

Ekspresi puas tergambar jelas di wajah Kyungsoo. Menghabisi nyawa seseorang selalu menghasilkan zat adikitif yang membuat kinerja tubuhnya seperti di- _reset_. Ia berbalik dengan senyum mengembang, menghampiri Kai dengan kebahagiaan memuncaki kepala.

"Jika aku tidak salah tangkap, kau menyatakan bahwa aku menarik tadi." Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Kai menggunakan tangannya yang berlumur darah. "Pernah menyetubuhi seseorang di depan mayat?"

" _Are you sick_?" Sahut Kai jijik.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kai, menyeka darah yang memenuhi wajahnya ke pakaian lelaki itu. " _Your scent drives me insane._ " Ia menghirup aroma mesiu serta getir darah yang bercampur dengan parfum di tubuh Kai.

Lelaki itu mundur selangkah, mendorong Kyungsoo untuk menjauh darinya. "Bukankah kau bilang kau sedang terburu-buru?"

"Oh, ya. Terburu-buru untukmu, sayang."

Kyungsoo menarik tepian jas Kai, merapatkan tubuh mereka sebelum mencium lelaki itu dengan panas. Lidahnya bermain di atas bibir Kai, menjilat kecil seperti kucing lalu menelusup dalam gerakan seduktif. Tubuh bagian bawahnya kini beradu dengan sesuatu yang mulai keras di balik celana Kai.

Setiap kali Kai mencoba melepaskan diri, Kyungsoo semakin liar mencium lelaki itu. Ia bahkan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya untuk menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo menahan Kai agar tetap diam di tempat, sedang tangan kanannya bergerak menelusuri paha lelaki itu.

" _I bet you're a good fuck_." Bisik Kyungsoo menggoda. " _I bet you can take me so well_ , _make me scream your name out over and over again, and beg you to please, please, fuck me harder,_ Kai _."_ Tangan Kyungsoo menyelinap masuk ke dalam celana Kai, menggenggam milik lelaki itu yang sudah sepenuhnya tegang. " _Or maybe you'll let me ride you all night long?_ "

Nafas Kai berubah tidak teratur. Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya kuat ketika Kyungsoo menyapukan ibu jari ke ujung miliknya. Kyungsoo dapat menebak bahwa Kai sudah tidak melakukan aktivitas seksual dalam waktu lama. Ia bahkan belum sampai ke bagian inti tetapi lelaki itu seperti telah kehilangan akal sehat.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Kyungsoo membuka kancing celana Kai. Ia mulai memompa milik Kai dengan ritme pelan sembari terus membisikkan kalimat kotor untuk memancing gairah lelaki itu. Kepala Kai terhempas ke belakang, desahan tertahan menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

Kyungsoo menguatkan gerakannya, genggamannya mengerat di milik Kai. Ia menaikkan temponya bertahap, menikmati bagaimana milik Kai berdenyut di bawah kuasanya. Mendadak, Kai meraih tengkuknya, kemudian memagut bibirnya agresif.

"Kau benar-benar sakit." Raung lelaki itu di tengah ciuman.

Tetapi Kai tidak berusaha untuk menyudahi perlakuan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Lelaki itu justru menggerakkan pinggulnya sesuai irama gerakan Kyungsoo. Bibir mereka saling bertaut, menari dengan suara basah yang kotor menggaung di ruangan.

"Ah, _shite_." Kai menancapkan kukunya kuat saat mencapai puncaknya. Lelaki itu mendorong pinggulnya beberapa kali sampai klimaksnya mereda.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari celana Kai. Sambil menjaga pandangan, ia menjilat sisa cairan Kai yang melekat di jarinya. " _You taste nice_."

Kyungsoo kemudian mencium Kai lagi, membiarkan lelaki itu mengecap rasa dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Kai masih larut dengan klimaks terakhirnya, Kyungsoo meraih sebotol Hydrogen Peroxide di ujung ruangan. Ini adalah rencana awal Kyungsoo. Membuat Kai lemah agar tidak bisa melarikan diri, lalu membiarkan lelaki itu merasakan penderitaan sama seperti apa yang ia lalui kemarin.

"Hey," Kai tiba-tiba berteriak parau, "di pertemuan berikutnya, aku harap kau sudah mendapatkan keputusan."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan botol Peroxide-nya ke dada Kai. "Tidak masalah." Ia kemudian berjalan hingga ke bingkai pintu, sebelum menengok dengan senyum jahil terukir di bibir. "Oh, dan selamat bersih-bersih, sayang."

Kai menyuarakan protesnya dalam gerutu panjang.

 **—o—o—o—**

Tidak ada _pertemuan berikutnya_ sesuai apa yang Kai janjikan. Kyungsoo telah menunggu Kai muncul untuk mengganggu tugasnya, akan tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sekalipun.

Ia harus mengakui bahwa itu sedikit membuatnya frustasi. Kyungsoo seakan sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kai. Persaingan di antara mereka kemarin memicu adrenalinnya yang terkubur. Dan dengan hilangnya lelaki itu, pekerjaanya menjadi sangat membosankan. Satu hal yang masih membuatnya bertahan hanya faktor kepuasan ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Di samping itu, Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak mendapat provokasi yang setara.

Kyungsoo menuang Peppermint Schnapps ke Kopi Irlandia-nya sedikit lebih banyak. Ia duduk termangu, menyesap minuman itu pelan. Tatapannya beredar ke hotel tempat ia singgah untuk sementara. Ruangan itu terlalu luas juga terlalu penuh untuk seleranya. Ia tidak pernah memanfaatkan fasilitas hotel apapun selain ranjang dan kamar mandi.

Bagi Kyungsoo, hiburan hanya akan memperlambat kerja otaknya.

Persis ketika pemikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya, Kyungsoo mendadak ingat mengenai poin yang selalu Kai tekankan setiap mereka bertemu. Ia melirik _remote_ televisi di atas meja, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo mengganti _channel_ televisinya berkali-kali. Kebanyakan acara pada tengah malam itu adalah serial mingguan yang tidak menarik minatnya. Ia kembali memencet tombol _remote_ -nya. Layar televisi di depannya berkedip, berpindah latar secara terus-menerus sampai ia menemukan stasiun televisi lokal yang sedang menayangkan berita.

Kyungsoo bersandar di bangkunya, menonton pembawa berita menyajikan kabar yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu terakhir. Jika Kai menghilang, lelaki itu pasti memiliki alasan mendesak. Dan jika lelaki itu jujur bahwa misinya merupakan hal penting, Kyungsoo yakin sesuatu yang menarik akan terpampang di layar kacanya.

Ajaibnya, dugaan Kyungsoo terbukti. Seorang reporter wanita muncul tidak lama kemudian.

" _Maraknya vandalisme yang terjadi di sejumlah daerah di Inggris kian meresahkan. Mengawali aksinya di London, kaum vandal serupa berhasil melancarkan manuvernya ke Nottingham sekitar satu jam lalu. Walaupun patroli rutin telah digencarkan, para pelaku vandalisme ini ternyata masih memiliki celah untuk menebar teror. Dilaporkan setidaknya puluhan satelit jaringan televisi warga dirusak, beberapa papan iklan dirubah pesan aslinya, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan lokal mengalami pemadaman listrik, dan sekelompok petugas keamanan menderita cedera ringan._

 _Aksi vandalisme ini diperkirakan akan terus berlanjut menuju ke bagian utara Inggris. Personel keamanan semakin diperketat, mengingat peristiwa yang sama telah berhasil lolos di London, Oxford, Northampton, hingga Leicester. Demikian saya, Cel—"_

Kyungsoo mengecilkan volume televisinya. Ia mencoba menyerap informasi itu lamat-lamat ke dalam pikirannya. Ada hal ganjil yang sangat kentara dari apa yang ia tangkap; vandalisme, tidak seharusnya terencana rapi seperti itu. Aksi ini seharusnya merupakan aksi yang dilakukan secara spontan. Siapapun dalang di balik kekacauan itu jelas sedang mencoba mengalihkan fokus keamanan pemerintah.

Pertanyan besarnya; untuk apa?

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika ia menangkap suara ribut di pintu masuk ruangannya. Ia hampir menurunkan pertahanannya, mengira bahwa itu _mungkin_ hanyalah Kai yang akhirnya menemukan waktu untuk kembali menemuinya.

Tetapi Kyungsoo segera menyambar Glock 17 di atas meja pada detik selanjutnya.

Karena berbeda dengan Kai—seseorang yang mengunjunginya kali ini memiliki langkah kaki yang serampangan.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE : TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

*NCA : National Crime Agency di Britania Raya yang menangani kasus criminal serius  
**Clean Slate : Penghapusan Catatan Kriminal  
***Vandalisme : Aksi perusakan (memecahkan, menghancurkan, mencoret-coret) properti milik pribadi maupun umum tanpa adanya konsesi (kerelaan atau persetujuan) dari pemilik property.

* * *

.

 **Author's Note :**

 _I'm the worst. /sighs  
_ Maafin jika _chapter_ pertama sedikit mengecewakan. Semoga masih berkenan buat nunggu kelanjutan _chapter_ selanjutnya. Hehehehe.

Review, saran, kritik serta komentar apapun sangat teramat diapresiasi :)

KAISOO FTW!

 **XOXO**  
 _ **Red Sherry**_


End file.
